


When You're Gone

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [132]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Quick birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy go camping.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Steve could not believe Billy dragged him onto this stupid camping trip. He didn't want to come, especially being eight and a half months pregnant. But Billy begged and begged and begged until Steve finally caved and said yes. Now he regrets everything.

Steve knows he shouldn't be out in the wilderness being this far along in his pregnancy. It's not safe and he hates being outside with his huge belly. He lugs it around all damn day and it gets annoying after a while.

They leave in two days. Two more days of being here in this hell. He doesn't understand why they can't leave now and go home. He just wants to be home in his bed getting ready to welcome his baby. He shouldn't be out there in the wilderness where disease is attracted to him.

Billy was trying his best to keep Steve sane and happy at the same time but Steve refused to be happy and just wanted to go home.

Another reason why Steve wants to leave is because he’s been having Braxton Hicks contractions for the past two days. But this morning, they were hurting and he’d feel bad if he made Billy leave early because something about his husband being surrounded by the peaceful nature put him at ease. His damn hormones made everything worse but then again he was nearly nine months pregnant and needed to be nesting not in the middle of nowhere. 

Billy was already up making breakfast in the tiny kitchen that was inside the cabin he rented. Steve was still in bed, bored out of his mind since there was no wifi out here and his phone charger broke last night. There was no tv and the books were ancient so he had nothing to do.

Steve huffed and helped himself off the bed, waddling over to the kitchen watching Billy put the food on plates.

When Billy looked over he smiled at his husband. "I didn't know you got out of bed. I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed.” 

"Yeah. I'm bored so I thought I would come out here and you could entertain us because the baby and I are not putting up with this for another two days." That was harsh but Steve needed to stand his ground.

"I know, you hate it here. I'm sorry. I figured it would be fun to do something like a babymoon before she came and just have a few more days of freedom but I guess I was wrong." Billy sighed and sat down, defeated.

"No I'm sorry.” Steve felt terrible. He went over and sat down in the chair beside Billy. “I've done nothing but give you shit since we left the house and got here. I'm so hormonal and huge and tired. This was sweet of you to bring me here so we could spend time together but camping just isn't my thing." He then leaned forward and gave his husband a kiss. “I’m happy we’re doing something for us but I would rather do something more romantic and safer with you.” 

"I guess we can leave early and head back home if that's what you really want." Billy tells him. 

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I will do anything to make you happy." He adds.

"But I don't want to make you upset though."

"You're not going to make me upset. I got to spend a few days with you here but even after the baby comes, I'll still get to spend everyday with you for the rest of my life." He smiled.

Steve gave a half shrug. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Alright, well then I guess we better get packing if we're gonna be out of here by tonight."

Steve was jumping for joy on the inside but just grinned on the outside.

**-Later-**

While Billy loaded the truck, Steve felt a shooting pain go up his back. It was nothing like the Braxton Hicks contractions, it was worse and he began to panic knowing what it meant.

Billy came back in looking for his husband so they could leave. He found his husband hunched over the bed, shifting back and forth himself on his feet. 

"Steve! What are you doing?! I thought you were ready to go?!" Billy rushed over to his husband.

"Billy, I think the baby's coming." Steve exhaled and Billy’s eyes went wide when those words left his husband’s mouth.

"What?! You're not due for another two weeks!" Just as he said that, Steve felt a wetness underneath him. He looked up and nodded. "Billy, it's happening. My water broke and this baby is coming! I need you to help me!"

Billy then ran off to get his phone and call for an ambulance with the limited service they got in the woods. He soon returned and was by Steve’s side as he went through a tough contraction. Steve squeezed his hand as they slowly walked to the bed.

"Fuck! There's no service and there isn't a hospital for another three hours!" Billy started to panic while Steve got himself settled on the bed. 

Once Steve was laying, propped on the pillows, he reached out for Billy’s hand. “Hey, listen to me.” Billy looked over and grabbed hold of Steve’s hand, squeezing it tight. “You're just going to have to deliver her! Can you do that?" He asks.

"I-I-I don't know! I-I've never delivered a baby before!"

“Billy, please, I know you’re scared. I’m scared too.” Steve whispers and thickly swallows. “But, I really need you to do this for me. You have to do this for me okay? This baby is coming and you have to help me.” 

"Okay." He exhales heavily and scratches the back of his neck.

Steve laid back on the bed and took off his pants so that he could spread his legs with no problem. "I'm getting another contraction Billy! I’m gonna start pushing okay?"

"Push when you're ready baby." Billy tells him while resting his hands on top of Steve’s knees waiting for him to go.

Steve pushed and it was painful trying to get her out but she was coming quickly.

"Good! Oh my god I can see the top of her head, baby! Keep pushing!" Steve grunted and went again. "I can see her Steve! She's crowning! Push babe!" 

Steve nodded and took another deep breath before pushing down hard. "Is anything happening?" He groaned.

"Yep! Her head is coming baby! Push again and it should be out!"

"Okay." Steve took a few more breaths then pushed down again. "Perfect! Her head is out Steve! You're doing so well baby. Just a few more!"

Steve was now panting knowing her shoulders had to work their way out of him. He gave a small push and took another few breaths.

“Honey, here she is.” Billy then took Steve’s hands and led them to their daughter's head that rested in between his legs. “You got her, Steve.” He adds and sends an assuring smile up to his husband. 

Steve pushed and pushed again and again until he was able to slowly and carefully pull her out. He brought her up onto his chest in complete disbelief that he just gave birth to his daughter. his own flesh and blood just came out of him. It felt surreal.

Suddenly, his eyes began to fill with tears and everything he had worked for was just accomplished in his own hands.

Billy came up and stood by Steve crying just as much as he was looking down at their newborn baby girl.

Everything about her was perfect. Their very own, Ella Marie Harrington-Hargrove had just been born.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Life with Ella has been amazing so far. She was such a good baby. She was so sweet and such a cuddle bear. Steve was madly in love with her.

She was always asleep on his chest and it was so cute how she just curled up on top of him and could sleep for hours.

Right now Steve was laying in bed with her laying on his chest while Billy was in the shower.

She started to whine a little bit and woke up.

"Hey baby girl. What's the matter?" He asked as she started to cry loudly. She was probably hungry or needed a diaper change but even her cries were so cute. "Shh it's okay baby. Momma’s going to get you what you need, okay pumpkin."

He checked her diaper and it was clean, thank god. So it must mean she's hungry. He sat up and carried her downstairs. He placed her in her bouncer before making her a bottle.

She was still crying as he made it and felt so bad.

"I know baby, I know. Momma’s coming." When it was finally done, Steve picked her back up and held the bottle to her lips. She started to suckle on it and gulped it down. "There, all better." He sighed watching her eat. He was so into her that he didn't even notice Billy was standing behind him wrapped in a towel. "Jesus you scared the hell outta me!"

"I'm sorry. I just came to see what you two were talking about." He laughed.

"Oh nothing, she was just hungry. Huh baby girl?" Her big bluish gray eyes looked up at them and were so delicate.

"Oh I see. You guys are too much, I can't." He joked.

"You know you love us."

"That I do." He smirked and placed a kiss onto his husband’s lips. "And I love you the most." He added, kissing their daughter's forehead. 


End file.
